


He lives in the stars

by LolietaRound



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Amputee, Bonding over experiance, F/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of War, Nightmares, One night of pure love, Salamander/Human, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolietaRound/pseuds/LolietaRound
Summary: Lilyanya Sorenson just wanted to live out the rest of her life in peace; but alas she has seen the most unusual things from Ninja Turtles to a Mysterious Alien Salamander that is making feel again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lolo here to say I have a contribution to this lovely fandom enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Only item in this fanfiction I own is Lilyanya the rest belong to Eastman, Laird, Viacom, Nickalodian etc.

Limping up the stairs to the roof of her apartment building took a while but Lilyanya Sorenson wasn't expecting anyone and no one was expecting her; taking a breath she continued to climb with the hopes that tonight would just be a normal night; two nights beforehand she had seen four turtles running along the roof tops of the neighbouring buildings, the night after that she saw a dancing warthog with a purple Mohawk, and last night she saw one of the turtles again and this time in a heated make ut session with a salamander.

As she got to the top of the stairs she took another minute to catch her breath before opening the door; hugging her thermos tight she made her way to the seating area her landlord provided for his tenants.As she made herself comfortable she looked around until her brown eyes landed on a figure sitting on the roof ledge of her building. The aurban haired woman sighed and muttered to herself not knowing he would hear "I need to get my medication changed" the Salamander she had seen turned around in surprised confusion "Why would you need your medication changed?" He questioned now walking toward the tall woman; she seemed mildly shocked before answering "Because I am obviously hallucinating" she said giving a small chuckle; the tall salamander raised an non existent eyebrow and shook his head "You don't seem to need medication, you seem healthy for a human, so why?" He asked wanting to know why a perfectly healthy human wanted to take medicine.

The auran haired woman smirked a little and lifted her pant leg revealing her prosthetic leg "trade story for story, you tell me about your eye and I'll do the same about my leg....um what's your name?" She finally asked a tiny bit embarrassed for forgetting to ask.

The Salamander sat down and chuckled "my name is G'Throkka".


	2. Chapter 2

"G'Throkka, unusul name" she smiled a little and continued "names Lilyanya" the Salamander nodded "Now about your leg" he stated the aurban haired woman  eyes glazed over as she rememered the day she lost not only her leg but most of her platoon; coming back to her senses she looked at the male who was staring at her expectingly "You will have to excuse me; this tale still hurts even after 2 years G'Throkka nodded understanding her.

Taking a breath she began "So I was on my 6th tour, deployed to the middle east" G'Throkka interrupted "Your Milatary that's interesting" Lilyanya blushed and continued "the main priority of my platoon was to evacuate the surrounding villages, one night as we entered one of the villages I noticed that that the residence looked panicky and afraid, it was then that my liutanent noticed a distinct lack of children, I knew then that our position and mission had been compromised" taking a breath and wiping the tears that had started falling "we tried to get everyone we could into the trucks and out before anything went down, but our attempts were thwarted as gunfire rained down on us; i l lost 2 good people just during the gunfire, we were so preoccupied by the gunfire and trying to get those few people on the truck that none of us noticed the granade until it went off killing three civilians and four of my soldiers" she sobbed a little trying to hold her tears back in.

G'Throkka sighed he knew the hardship that loss was; he had lost his whole squadron that not only Included his mate but his current liutanents parents as well; he thought about Y'gthbga for a second and remembered how young she had been when it happened "there is no need to get terren, they died in the line of duty an honourable deaths he said trying to calm her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review


End file.
